The True Meaning
by CJS51703
Summary: As Christmas Eve rolls around, SpongeBob learns that there's more to Christmas than just Santa and his flying machine. (Gift-fic)


*****Holy crap, I haven't uploaded in forever. I'm back now. As I mentioned, this is a gift fic. It is for CZC90203. He's a great writer (feel free to read and review his stuff after you read this) and overall a great guy. SpongeBob and co. belong to Stephen Hillenburg while the story plot goes to me. Without further ado, let's begin the story!**

SpongeBob got off the stepladder and looked at the star on the top of the Christmas tree. Perfect. He smiled.

It was Christmas Eve in Bikini Bottom once again. So, with the holiday season came the holiday decorating. "Hey, Sandy. I finished up on the tree," SpongeBob said, turning around. Sandy turned around from what she was decorating, which was a cabinet full of different things that was pressed into the corner of the room, to look. "Looks great," she commented. SpongeBob went over to see what she was working on.

Something that looked like half of a wooden shack was pressed up against the wall. In the center was a small...something...in a manger. He (at least, SpongeBob thought the something was a he) was wrapped up in blankets. There were several other somethings much like the smaller ones, save for the fact that they looked grown where as the first one looked like a baby. A female adult was on her knees on one side of the manger. A male adult was on the opposite side. Towards one side of the wooden half-shack were three other male adults. Each of them held fancy-looking boxes. There were other male adults on the other side, these of which had canes. There were animal-like creatures in the scene as well. A female adult something with wings was perched on top of the wooden half-shack alongside a big star.

"What's this?" SpongeBob asked. "It's called the nativity scene. It's the real reason behind Christmas," Sandy explained. The last part confused SpongeBob. "But you only told me about Santa and his flying machine and things like that," he said. Sandy nodded. "That's a part of it," she said.

SpongeBob went over to the couch and sat down. "Can you tell me the story about the nativity thing?" he asked, a curious gleam in his big, blue eyes. Sandy nodded. She sat down next to him. "Sure thing."

Then she started to tell the story.

XxX

"...and that is why we celebrate Christmas," Sandy concluded quite some time later.

SpongeBob looked rather amazed by the story. "And all of this actually happened?" he asked.

Sandy nodded. "Yes-sir-ee. Straight from God's-remember Him?-Word itself. And, if I'm guessing correctly, this makes you and I the first Christians to be in Bikini Bottom," she said. Once again, SpongeBob looked somewhat confused. "Christians?" he asked. "People who believe in God and things related to Him," Sandy explained simply.

She put one arm around her shorter boyfriend in the brief silence that followed the end of their religious conversation. "Now you see why Christmas contains the word Christ now, don't you?" Sandy asked. For once, SpongeBob was the one who got to answer a question. Then he thought of something else. "Do you know any other holiday stories involving Jesus or God?" he asked. "I do...but that's a whole other holiday. I'll explain that one when we get to it," Sandy said.

She looked around the living room and spotted some lights that went outdoors sitting in a box in a nearby chair. She walked over and reached inside, only to pull out a jumbled-up mess of lights and wires. "Oh boy," she mumbled with sigh. SpongeBob also walked over but he instead inspected the light-up mess. "Want me to help you out?" he offered. "Please," Sandy said. She looked over to the nativity scene a few feet away.

"Please help us."

 *****Well, that's that. Colin, I really hope you liked this story. I hope the rest of you liked this story as well. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa...whatever you celebrate, I hope it's a good one. I'm off to watch "Christmas Who?" now. Bye!**


End file.
